Two Wrongs Don't make a Right
by slashblack89
Summary: after catching her boyfriend Mickey and Daisy getting it on, Minnie seeks solice and pleasure from a drunk Donald Duck


For the record: I do not own no characters mentioned in this fan fiction story, Disney does. However I did make this story up. It's a lemon so if sex offends you please do not read any further. Other than that enjoy

**Two wrongs don't make a Right **

One morning Mickey mouse was waking up out of bed. Pluto barked happily at him. "Good morning boy" Mickey said. He patted Pluto on his head and jumped out of bed. There was a knock on his door. "Damn it" Mickey said "can't a mouse finish washing his ass?" Mickey wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer the door. It was Daisy. "Good morning Mickey" Daisy said "did I come at a bad time?" "Well I was showering" Mickey said "did you need something?" "I brought you some muffins" Daisy said as she held a bag of muffins "how long were you showering for?"

"About 10 minutes" Mickey answered. "Well don't stop cause of me" Daisy said "get your mouse ass back in that shower". Daisy pulled Mickey's towel off. Mickey yelped but Daisy smiled. She was impressed. "Your dick haven't gotten wrinkled yet" Daisy said "Donald's usually get wrinkled when he showers." Mickey blushed. "Uh….Daisy" Mickey called "this is wrong." "Nonsense" Daisy said "I've seen lots of dicks but I've never seen a mouse dick." Daisy boldly grabbed Mickey's dick and jacked it off. "Daisy…" Mickey said as he continued to blush. "I'm working Mickey don't disturb me" Daisy said. She began to suck Mickey's dick. Mickey blushed harder. "Mmmmmm" Daisy said "it's very flavorful." She sucked harder. "Fuuuucccckkkk" Mickey said as he felt his Legs getting weaker. Mickey was confused. Daisy came to give him some muffins but she ended up sucking his dick.

"I can clean your private better then you can" Daisy said "watch me". Daisy shoved Mickey's dick and balls into her mouth. "Damn!" Mickey said in amazement. He never seen a woman….err…duck shove a dick and Balls in their mouth. His Dick and balls at that. "You really can clean them good" Mickey said. "Yeah I can" Daisy replied "I can fuck too. Wanna see". "We can't" Mickey said "what if Donald or Minnie sees us". Daisy Pushed Mickey down and mounted him. "You're a worrywart" Daisy said as Mickey's dick slid in her hole. Mickey began to drool in pleasure. Daisy rode Mickey.

After a while Mickey laid Daisy down and really stuck it to her. Sweat beaded down his head as he fucked her. "Oh god Mickey" Daisy said. "Give it to me baby". Mickey smiled. He got Daisy in doggy style and continued to pound her pussy. "I'm going cum" Mickey said. "Put it in my mouth" Daisy ordered him "I want to eat it". Mickey got a few more pumps in. just when the cum rose to his tip he pulled his dick out and jacked it out over Daisy's open mouth. She ate it all and sucked Mickey's dick really hard. "Sexy ass duck" Mickey said as he smiled at Daisy who was sucking and teasing his dick.

Little does the 2 know Minnie was watching them the whole time? She was heartbroken and angry. She ran away to find Donald. Donald was on his houseboat drinking beer. He was drunk and singing. There was a knock on his door. "Come in" Donald said in his famous duck voice. Minnie came in. she was crying. "What's the matter Minnie" Donald asked as he staggered around. "Mickey doesn't love me no more" Minnie said. "That's bullshit" Donald said "Mickey loves you." Minnie knew Donald was drunk. "Do you have any more beer?" Minnie asked. "I sure do" Donald answered "lots of Beer my lovely Mouse dear". "May I have one?" Minnie asked as she wiped some tears out of her eyes. Donald handed her one and that's when it all started.

Minnie and Donald drunk beer after beer. Soon the 2 were drunk. "Do you and daisy ever make love?" Minnie asked. "Of course" Donald said "but that bitch is boring. It's fun to expand your horizon or some shit like that." Minnie smiled. "You better treat her right Mr. Duck" Minnie said smiling. Donald gave her a playfully kiss on the cheek. "Yes my bear filled deer I will" he said as he slurred. Minnie blushed. She grabbed Donald and kissed him on the lips. Donald was too drunk to resist and he didn't want to either. He kissed back. The 2 kissed all the way onto the floor where Minnie began to pull her dress off. Donald was already pant less so he just stuck his Duck dick out. Minnie laid down. Donald got between her legs and kissed her as he eased his dick into Minnie's vagina.

The 2 moaned and breathed hard as Donald began to fuck Minnie. "Give it to me duck" Minnie said. Donald hissed as he continued to fuck Minnie. The 2 kissed as Donald picked Minnie up. He went to a table and used his mighty arm to fling all of the shit off of it. He put Minnie on the table and started to lick her Pussy. Minnie squirmed and wriggled. Donald held her legs down. He licked her faster and deeper. He also teased her clit which made Minnie go crazy. "Put that dick back in me Donald" Minnie Begged. Donald slid his dick back in and continued to fuck Minnie. The table gave him a better angle. Donald slammed his dick into Minnie. "I'm going to give you something to remember" He said. "I'm going to cum on you". "Give it to me baby" Minnie screamed "ahhhhhh". Donald pulled his dick out and came all over Minnie. Cum blasted out of Donald's dick and landed on her head, chest, legs and stomach. Minnie began to eat it. "Just what the doctor ordered" Donald said as he passed out and slept. Minnie cleaned herself up and she left the houseboat.

Later on Minnie and Mickey met up. They both had something to tell each other. They met at a park and sat on a bench in front of a setting sun. "You tell me first" Mickey said. "No you go" Minnie said "my secret is worse". "Mines is pretty bad too" Mickey said. "Ok" Minnie said "on the count of 3 let's tell each other our secrets." "Ok" Mickey agreed "1….". "2…." Minnie said. "3." Both of them said. "I fucked Daisy" Mickey said. "I fucked Donald" Minnie said. The two looked at each other. "I guess we both fucked up" Mickey said. "Yeah" Minnie said "let's not cheat no more". "Never again" Mickey said. Mickey and Minnie sat hand in hand as the sun set.


End file.
